Sin
by Witchy Bitch
Summary: my friend wrote me this on quizilla and i decided to put it on here. One-Shot


Name: Sin

Hair: White

Eyes: Violet

Village: The Village Hidden In The Sand

_It is so hot..._

The vast dune sea of Suna is everywhere.

Before her...

Behind her...

All around her.

The eddies of wind danced with the sand around her like restless spirits, calling her name.

_Why is it so hot?_

She could never go back. After what she had done, Suna was no longer home.  
Her long white hair whipped around her as flashes of image and sound ricoched violently in her mind, reminding her of what she had done to them.

Screams.

Blood.

Death.

She squeezed her violet eyes shut against the deep chords of pain her reminiscence struck. Why could she not control herself? Why? _Why_ was she slave to her emotions?

_Why me?_

She had nowhere to go, but to continue through this endless desert until death's cold embrace found her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three days passed her by, each one an eternity. She couldn't stop, in fear that tracker ninja would find her, and she could hardly go back, because they would... without a doubt... kill her.  
So she pressed forward, trying to find the impossible: some sort of cover from the blistering sun in this wasteland. Sure, her white Suna robes did their job of protecting her porcelain skin, but the heat was unbearable. If she had _wanted_ to suffer painful burns on her skin, she would have torn off all her clothes then and there.  
The three long days of no sleep, food, or water was catching up to her now. Her steps were starting to slow, and her knees were beginning to tremble. Hallucinations were sneaking up on her- visions of water, visions of the ones she had killed, crawling after her. When she could no longer walk, she fell to her knees in despair. Then, defeat washed over her, consuming the last of her will. She fell to her back, eyes half open against the darkening sky, her shock of long, soft, white hair splayed wildly around her face in the sand.  
She stared up at the purple tinged sky, stars dancing in her vision from the dizziness of dehydration. She supposed the large white bird circling a hundred feet above her was a hallucination. Especially when it landed not twenty feet from her still, white form and an illusionary man with golden blonde hair jumped from its back, a black and red cloak swirling around him in the wind. As her beautiful illusion bent over her, her vision blurred and she felt blackness fall over her.

____________________

"..Looks like she's finally coming around...mm."  
"I told you, she was just overheated."

_What?_

There were phantom voices around me...but I couldn't see the faces they belonged to. I tried to speak, but only a weak whimper escaped my parched lips.

"Give her some water, Deidara."  
"I _know_ what to do, Sasori-danna...mm..."

I suddenly felt cool liquid wetting my dry mouth. I eagerly swallowed it and tried to move my hands to get more.

"Mmm..well, she certainly is thirsty...how long do you suppose she was out there, Danna?"  
"...Couldn't have been more than four days."

I finally felt the strength to open my eyes, but it was dark wherever I was. The only light came from the mouth of the cave I seemed to be in. It looked like I was near the back, laying parallel to the rock wall on some kind of soft material...a sleeping mat, maybe? My white robes were folded to the right of me and I was left in just my lightweight white cotton shirt and pants. I was covered in what looked like a cloak, I could see what it was from the red cloud designs on the heavy black fabric- wait...

Haven't I seen this before?

My eyes were adjusted now, so when I looked to my left, I saw my beautiful illusion, sitting next to me....with a water canteen in his hands.  
With only one thing on my mind, I grabbed it out of his hands quickly, wanting the wondrous liquid inside it, and downed the whole thing in three big gulps. Then I stopped and realized my illusion wasn't an illusion if I was drinking from his water canteen.  
I slowly looked back to him, feeling dazed and foolish. But when I fully took in his appearance, my eyes widened in astonishment.  
He did have golden blonde hair, as I had noticed before, but I now saw that he had half of it up in a high ponytail, held with a scarlet ribbon. The untethered part fell over the left side of his face in a long wave. His headband was on and I saw that he was from Iwagakure, the Village hidden in the Rocks. There was a thin scratch along the middle of the symbol, though, showing he was a rouge ninja. His sharp blue eyes were looking into my violet orbs, studying my face as I appraised him. He had a breathtaking half smile on his perfect lips as he realized what I was thinking. He was wearing a blue shirt with fishnets showing under his sleeves, and blue pants. He looked to have a tightly muscled form under his clothing, as well. He couldn't be more than nineteen. I was instantly infatuated. I noticed he had a silver ring on his right index finger and that his fingernails and toenails were painted black. Also on the palms of his hands were-

I gasped

He had mouths on his palms.

His quiet half smile turned into a low laugh as he saw my reaction. He held up his palms faced forward for me to observe.

"You've finally noticed my hands...mm...are you enjoying what you see?"

I quickly dropped my eyes as embarrassment flushed my face. How could he _not_ have noticed my wandering eyes? I will admit that more than one thought came to my mind when I saw those hands of his...  
He laughed quietly and lifted my chin with a finger to make me look him in the eye.

"You're free to look all you want. I'm not going to pretend I haven't done _my_ share while you were conveniently unconscious...mm..."

My face heated even more after that.

"W-where am I?" I asked hoarsely.  
"Still in the Suna desert. Much farther north than you were before, though. We're a bit closer to Konoha, actually."

My surprise must have shown on my face because he elaborated.

"I have a rather quick way of getting around."

My mind snapped to the big white bird.

"Oh."

Then an attractive voice came from behind him, followed by a smallish, thin, cloaked form.

"What was a young girl like you doing in the middle of the desert? A bit too adventurous, I'd say."

The attractive male voice was mocking. I couldn't see who the voice belonged to, as he was farther back in the cave than I, and behind the blonde boy. But my anger flared at his snotty comment. Too dangerous for a _girl_ he was trying to say. So I decided to treat him with the truth.

"I couldn't stay in Suna any longer. I killed my family."

The blonde boy's eyebrows went up at that.

"Feisty...mm..." he muttered.

"Nevertheless, it's more than just a little stupid to just stroll into this desert, unprepared." The voice replied, unaffected by my statement.

I heard some kind of clinking noise just then, and the owner of the voice walked into the flickering light the fire created, to look at me passively.  
My eyes widened a tiny amount as I tried to be less conspicuous about my emotion this time while I looked over the golden haired boy's partner. The only word I could use to describe this boy with was...beautiful. Short red hair, soft brown eyes...he looked so innocent. He couldn't be more than fourteen! I noticed he wore the same black cloak with red clouds that had been draped over me. His finger and toenails were black as well. When I found my voice again, I merely asked a question.

"...Who are you guys?"

My question was tentative. What would two boys be doing so close to Suna in a cave?...And in matching uniforms, no less.

"No one of consequence...mm." Blondie replied, flashing a pearly smile.  
"But my name is Deidara, and that's Sasori-danna...he's older than he looks."

Sasori shot him a baleful glare at that. So much for secrecy, I guess. But Deidara just chuckled quietly and stage-whispered "But don't tell anyone."

His hot breath on my ear made my heart stutter and beat faster. I hoped he didn't notice. He merely looked at me slyly and asked a simple question.

"Who are _you_?"  
"...Sin."  
"Sin?...Mm...how appropriate."

I quickly glanced at him, unsure of his meaning, but he simply got up, walked to the mouth of the cave and sat, staring at the stars, while Sasori moved once again to the back.  
I then realized that there was nothing more they wanted to say, and my eyes were beginning to droop. The aftereffects of no sleep. So I tried to get my heartbeat to slow as I thought about my somewhat improved situation. I was rescued by a very good looking boy, who brought me to the cave he and his also very good looking partner were staying in, apparently for just the night. Where I would be by tomorrow, I had no idea. All I did know was that I was currently stuck in a cave with two of the sexiest men I had ever seen...one of which had mouths on his hands.  
I rubbed my face vigorously, trying to shut my mind up, along with its impure thoughts, to try to get to sleep.

____________________

I woke up with a gasp as I felt something warm and wet slide up my thigh. I quickly sat up from my position on the floor to try to adjust my eyesight to the semi-darkness of the cave at night. The only light came from the fire at the cave's entrance, and it was no more than glowing embers at present. I looked to my left and saw Deidara with his hand held not two inches above my thigh, a wet trail glistening on it.

Deidara looked up at me slyly through his eyelashes.

"You _really_ shouldn't talk that way when you sleep...mm."

My face probably betrayed my shock as I recalled the..._more_ than pleasant dream I had been roused from... by the same tongue I had been dreaming about.

Oh no...what could I have said?

"I-I...ah..." I stuttered as I searched for something to say. I looked away and saw that Sasori was sitting directly across from us, watching with half-lidded eyes. I gulped. That was the _other_ member of my dream. Deidara laughed quietly and moved closer to my face.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it. I could tell even before when I heard how your heart flew...mm." He said gently.

My heart was flying now.

"I wasn't going to say anything before...but..." He moved his lips to my ear.

"I so love the way you moan in your sleep."

He then moved his too perfect lips to mine and kissed me. It felt as if my heart would beat right out of my chest.  
Deidara's lips were like silk as they moved with mine. His hands moved the cloak that covered me to the side and found their way to the hem of my shirt, where they licked the sliver of skin they found.  
I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that Deidara was strong and beautiful and I didn't want him to stop. I had absolutely no self control now. The last of it had left me when he had whispered those last words to me. So when he took off my shirt, exposing my breasts...I didn't fight him.  
Instead, I responded by pulling at his.  
I felt him smirk into the kiss as he felt my surrender.

"Mmm..that's right, love. I knew you couldn't pretend anymore." He whispered happily.

I couldn't respond. My breathing was heavy and irregular as he licked and bit at my neck and collarbone, his hands were doing the same at my stomach, leaving wet trails as they went.  
He kneeled over me, one leg on either side of me as I tugged at his stubborn shirt again, trying to get to the skin underneath. He felt this and laughed as he sat up, doing it for me. He pulled off the scarlet band that held his hair in its high position, letting it fall over his face and shoulders. Then he pulled off his blue shirt, exposing his skin tight fishnet shirt, which he quickly pulled off as well and threw somewhere by the cloak.  
I gasped at how perfect his body was. Too perfect. An excess of perfection.

I had forgotten about Sasori's silent stares completely, under Deidara's gentle touch. He didn't say a word. All he did was watch our every move.

Deidara bent over me, his hair tickling my neck and chest as he kissed and nipped his way down from my collarbone, his warm tongue sliding over my skin every now and then, seductively slow.  
He stopped at one of my breasts and took the hard, rosy bud into his mouth. I let out a low moan and gripped his hair as he sucked and bit at it. He put the palm of his right hand on the other and it did the same, causing me to lose a little more sanity.

Suddenly, I felt my pants sliding down my legs. But Deidara couldn't be doing it, preoccupied as he was...  
Then Deidara's low, seductive laugh broke into my concentration. He looked back and over his shoulder.

"How nice of you, Sasori-danna...mm...I was beginning to wonder if you were only going to watch."  
"S-Sasori?" I stuttered, completely surprised as I recalled his existence in the cave.  
"I thought about it..." Came his velvet voice from behind Deidara.  
"...But it was too tempting to join the fun."

Then I felt my panties slide down my legs as well. I was completely vulnerable now.

My breathing was fast and my mind unsure as I saw Sasori walk around Deidara and behind me, kneeling behind my head. His shirt was already off.  
To my complete surprise, he had a puppet body...but it was covered with his skin! That must be why he looks so young...

My thoughts were cut short as Sasori bent down and kissed me, long and hard. His mouth was wet and his tongue soft as it massaged mine, but cold. No blood pumped through his veins. It wasn't as gentle as Deidara, but nevertheless, it only aroused me further...if that was possible. Deidara had given Sasori a look that I couldn't read, but he quickly resumed his work and was working his way down.

Suddenly, Deidara's mouth was no longer caressing my body, and a moment later, I felt hands spreading my legs apart and a finger slide into me. I let out a cry of surprise, breaking Sasori's kiss. I looked down and saw that Deidara was indeed the culprit. He was smirking at me in a sexy way as he added another finger and began to move them slowly in and out, stretching me. I whimpered and twitched with every perfect move he made.

Sasori then sat me up and sat behind me, with his still clothed legs on either side of mine, keeping them spread. He started kissing and licking the back of my neck and shoulders as he brought his hands around to massage my breasts. Deidara was kneeling between my legs, watching my face as he pressed the palm of his hand to my clit. I shouted out in pleasure as I arched my back against Sasori's chest and grabbed at his pants on both sides of me to try to control myself as jolts of pleasure rocketed through me. His voice vibrated on my skin as he laughed.

The tongue in Deidara's palm was torture. It made tantalizing circular and flicking motions on my clit, making me flinch each time he hit it, while his fingers continued to move in and out of me. Waves of pleasure washed over me as I felt a feeling growing in my abdomen.  
When Deidara added another finger, adding to my carnal pleasure, and Sasori bit my neck, I screamed out in ecstasy as the feeling in my abdomen exploded, lancing pleasure through my core, arching my back, curling my toes, making my hands clench Sasori's pants harder.

When it subsided, I fell limp against Sasori, drained and breathing fast. That didn't last long, though, as Deidara withdrew his fingers and licked my liquid off of them slowly, savoring my flavor.  
He then crawled closer to my face and kissed my neck, then along my jaw line, then finally, brushing his nose along my cheek, my lips. Then he pulled away to look at me, his eyes smoldering.

"You can't rest yet, Love...now it's our turn...mm." He said quietly, brushing a stray hair out of my eyes. My heart gave a particularly loud thump as he did so. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasori smirk.

"I hope you enjoy pain." Sasori whispered into my ear.  
My breathing and heartbeat sped up as I watched Deidara take off his pants to reveal his huge erection. My eyes widened at the sight and I felt fear slide into the pit of my stomach for the first time that night as I felt Sasori held my arms, restraining me.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you!" Deidara said gently, smirking as he caught my frightened expression.  
"I...I've never..." I started, trying to speak around my fear.  
"I could tell by how tight you were, Love." He answered for me, his eyes holding mine.

Sasori started kissing my neck. Deidara lifted my bottom half up for a better angle. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Deidara leaned forward and kissed me sweetly as I felt the tip of him slide slowly into me. Then, as he pushed slowly into me even more, I broke his kiss as I started to whimper and cry out in pain. It felt like he was tearing me apart!

"No! Stop, please!" I cried, tears trickling down my face.  
"You'd hate him later, if he did." Sasori said into my ear. Deidara had a slightly pained face as I cried harder when he pushed all the way in. Tears were leaking from my squeezed shut eyes, as I whimpered from the pain. Deidara didn't move so I could get used to his size as he moved his face to mine and kissed my tears away.

After a minute, I felt that feeling in my abdomen again, but now it was much stronger...like Deidara was close to touching something inside me. I suddenly wanted him to go much farther in and touch the spot. The feeling was so intense that I pushed forward a little, and he must have taken this as his sign to go. He pulled out a bit and the pushed in again, then again, and kept going, slowly, as he started to moan with me in pleasure. Sasori let go of my arms so I could get closer to Deidara. I quickly put my arms around his neck, and I pressed against him, needing to feel him all against me. I moaned in intense carnal pleasure as Deidara pulled me still closer by the waist, pumping in and out of me faster and faster, moaning with me. He kissed me, tongue sliding in to massage my own, as I started to move with him.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold hands on my waist as something cool, hard, and slick push in behind me. Sasori moaned behind me as he started to pump me, hard. As I felt both of them inside me, I started screaming as wave after wave of intense pleasure attacked my body.  
I was no longer thinking rationally, with Sasori at my back, Deidara at my front, both pumping hard and fast, while moaning my name. After a minute of this, I had no strength to hold my head up, so I let it fall to Deidara's shoulder, and I buried my face in his neck, crying out his name. He had his lips to my neck, whispering my own, over and over. Sasori's fingers were pressing into my skin so hard, I knew there would be bruises.

Then as their thrusting became unbearable, they reached the spot and I screamed so loud, I was sure everyone in Suna could have heard me. It made everything in me contract, which Sasori and Deidara loved. We all came at the same time, Deidara shooting his hot liquid into me as he cried out my name, Sasori biting my neck and groaning. I felt my nails digging into Deidara's back, but could do nothing to stop myself until it had subsided.  
When it did, Deidara and I were breathing hard. Sasori was the first to pull out of me, making me groan weakly. He kissed my neck before getting up and walking quietly to the back of the cave again. Then Deidara pulled out of me, making me whimper.

But he didn't let me go.

He leaned back onto the sleeping mat, taking me with him. He held me as our breathing and heartbeats slowed together. I felt him kiss my forehead and lean his cheek on my hair, with my face buried in his neck. He moved his cloak over us both and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as he stroked my face, whispering to me softly. I didn't ever want to leave his arms. But eventually his sweet whispers and caresses made my eyelids grow heavy, and, as I lay on his perfect chest, I sank into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

____________________

When I awoke, I was in pain. I gasped and opened my eyes as I felt my legs and abdomen throb painfully. Then, I noticed something.

Deidara was not beside me. They were gone.

I sat there in silence for a while as that sunk in. I don't know why I felt moisture in my eyes...It's not like they had made me any promises. I had let myself get attached to him. Me and my stupid emotions got attached to that Deidara. Maybe it was when he saved me...maybe it was the way he held me when it was all over...but I did. Losing Sasori didn't seem to bother me...He hadn't seemed to care one way or the other about me. But Deidara?

I felt a few tears slide down my face as I looked down. Then I gasped.

Next to my hands was a small clay bird similar to the one Deidara had, and it had a note in its beak. I quickly took it out and opened it.

_Sin,  
I am terribly sorry for leaving you. Especially without saying goodbye. We have urgent business with the Kazekage.  
I have to say that I feel as if I have left part of myself with you in that cave...It was very difficult for me to share you with Sasori. It was even harder to leave you. The only thing I could do was to leave you this bird to remind you of me, and to leave you with a promise. Go to Konoha, it is just north of here, and lay low for a while. The trackers won't look for you there. Then get back on your feet, because I'll be going there soon, as well.  
Ah, I have to leave you now. Sasori-danna is about to murder me...you know how he is. But I promise you this: I'll be looking for you. _

_Yours,  
Deidara_**  
**


End file.
